Inquisitor Garran Crux
Overveiw Garran Crux is an ex-Inquisitor who spends most of his time travelling, or else lending his skill and knowledge where it is needed most. His usual rendevouz points include Falador's Rising Sun Tavern, the Void Knight Outpost, and Taverley. Personality and appearence Crux is friendly, kind hearted, and will only utilise force when it is absolutely necessary. Crux always tries to see the best in people, and is completely open only with those he trusts the most. Garran stands at 5'4", with a lean, skinny but muscular frame. He has close cropped, dark brown hair and a close shaven full beard. His eyes are emerald green, and he is more often than not seen wearing the livery of the Void Knights. His left hand is also replaced with a magically powered metal one, though the reasoning for this is unknown. Early history Garran was born and spent his childhood in a small village in Kandarin. His origional name was Sammael Crux, and he was raised alone by his mother and an older brother whose name is currently unknown. {C {C Sammael's life took a turn for the worst one day when his village was attacked and destroyed by a patrol of Khazard soldiers, who killed the adults and took the children as slaves to fight in their arena. {C {C Sammael spent three years in the Khazard Arena, and over the course of those three years, forgot his former life, and his childhood. He even forgot the face of his own mother. {C {C Sammael became a proficient warrior by the age of fifteen, and had made a new name for himself. {C {C He took the name from a fallen opponent, Garran, and kept it as his own, renouncing the one last part of his former life. {C {C some time after Sammael Crux had faded completely and Garran Crux came to be, Garran finally escaped the Khazard Arena, but not without injury... Pre-Inquisition history Garran planned his escape down to the last detail, and managed to slip out of his cell one night, knocking the guards out and managing to get to the edge of the Khazard settlement before the guards finally noticed his cell empty. Trained archers tried to pick him off before he got too far away from the settlement, but Garran managed to escape with only a crossbow wound in his shoulder. This wound, however, grew more painful with every day Garren bore it. He wandered north, towards the city of Ardougne, having to catch and kill wild animals to survive, or else beg for food off passing travellers. Eventually Garran fell unconcious from the wound, and was stumbled upon hours later by a young Inquisitor by the name of Borvus Agemman. Borvus took Garran to his quarters in Ardougne, and there he treated Garran's injuries, fed him and otherwise tended to him. Eventually Garran became, as Borvus put it, 'ready'. At the age of eighteen, Borvus gave Garran a sword, a suit of armour and a large sum of gold, and told him to set off north, to the Trollweiss mountains, to find a place called Arcadia. Garran's journey to the mountains took many months, and over that time Garran became physically tougher, and more wary of the ways of the world. When Garran finally made it to Arcadia, Borvus took him as his Acolyte, and trained him to be an Inquisitor. For some reason, Garran can never remember what he endured before the Khazard Arena, and the adoption of his new name, he puts this down to 'headaches', but has been told it is most likely due to deep psychological trauma, in other words, Garran's mind has blocked his history out. First Blooding Before becoming a fully fledged Inquisitor, Garran was charged with the leadership of a unit of Imperial Guard who specialised in stealth and infiltration tactics. These "scruffy, but brave" men, as Garran commonly referred to them, were known as the Kandarin 12th, and only saw action under Garran's command for two years. The entire regiment was wiped out during a battle at a place deep in the Kharidian jungle, called Kyre's Ridge. A sustained bombardment from friendly dwarf multicannons saw both sides being vapourised by the sheer force of artillery. Garran, along with two soldiers from the regiment, withdrew to a cave cut through the ridge. One was crushed when the cave fell in, the other died in Garran's arms as he limped from the other side of the cave two days later. Since that one incident, Garran has never quite forgotten the Kandarin 12th, but has never applied to gain back a regimental commission, knowing he couldn't willingly send so many into a deathtrap like that again. The entire Kyre's Ridge incident was wiped from records because of the embarrasing losses due to friendly cannon fire. Inquisitional history Garran studied under the guidance of Borvus Agemman, becoming not only stronger physically, but also mentally, building up a resistance to things such as hypnotism, mind infiltration and demonic temptation. He also became more intelligent, becoming wily, persuasive and, when the need arose, devious. Garran was always an impatient student, and a curious one, and wanted to learn the ways of Demon binding, a profession forbidden to all but the most learned Inquisitor. Garran went against Borvus, for the first time, and, as a result, accidentally binded a powerful Demon by the name of K'mar to his soul, a pact which meant the two would be continually fighting until one killed the other. Garran was almost court marshalled for this ignorance of the rules, but his court case was overturned by Inquisitor Borvus, who claimed that the Demon controlled Garran's mind, forcing him to summon it, and that he had since expelled the Demon. {C {C It was shortly after this that Borvus announced Garran ready to become a full Inquisitor, and after Garran's ceremony retired from the Inquisition. {C {C Borvus gave Crux his hat as a parting gift, and then dissapeared from Gielinor completely. {C {C Crux has since kept Borvus's hat, wearing it as his own. {C {C Garran then set out for the city that was to become his home, the white city, Falador, yet still to this day he hasn't been able to remember a single day before his brutal time in the Khazard arena. Vel Wolf Over his time as Inquisitor of Falador, Garran encountered Velasius Wolf several times. Once counted as an ally, Velasius fought alongside Garran on several assignments. However, Velasius soon turned, and became corrupted beyond redemption. It wasn't until Garran returned to Falador after a trip to Ardougne that he found this out. Crux became cornered by Velasius and his hired thugs in the upstairs of Falador's Rising Sun Tavern, and barely escaped with his life. Crux became angered almost to the edge of sanity at the betrayal of one of his closest friends, and later discovered that Velasius, who he had once counted as an ally, was in fact a Mahjarrat, who had used Crux for his own gain. He then swore to destroy Velasius with every fiber of his body. Crux and Velasius have had two encounters thus far, both of which have ended in Crux nearly dying. During the first engagement, Velasius managed to wrap a whip around Crux's metallic arm and pull it clean out of it's socket, resulting in Crux almost dying of blood loss and pain, the second time Velasius threw Crux into Falador Castle moat after knocking him out, almost succesfully drowning him. A third conflict took place in Falador Park, during which history repeated itself and Crux lost his prosthetic arm yet again. However, Garran managed to overcome his pain in the third encounter and thrust his sword directly through Velasius' forehead, killing the Mahjarrat once and for all. The backwash of power threw Crux into yet another come, which he only recently awoke from. Velasius' shadow still haunts Garran's mind, even long after the man himself is dead. The Demon Falls Recently, the demon K'mar re-entered into the material world, and summoned Crux to Ice Mountain for a duel to the death. The demon beat Crux bloody, crushing two ribs between his claws and clawing his face. When K'mar had almost beaten the life out of Crux, a spontaneous bout of rage lent Crux the strength to knock both him and the demon over the side of the mountain. The tables turned, and Crux managed to crush the demon's skull with his metallic hand, after which he destroyed the crystal which harboured the Demon's soul, extinguishing it's life essence forever. Since that encounter Crux has seemed noticeably younger, as though a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. The Ravaging Some time in recent years, Garran returned to Arcadia after long months away, only to find it completely eviscerated. It transpired that this was the doing of Vel Wolf, recently reincarnated. Garran renounced his title as an Inquisitor and went into hiding, severing contact with the pitiful few Inquisitors who remained. A great deal of time passed before Vel revealed himself, and the two duelled in Falador Park. After managing to destroy a good percentage of the park, Garran finally forced Vel into submission and apparently killed him with a stab to the heart. It is as of yet unknown if Vel survives in the Shadow Realm or not. Recent Activity *Crux has been involved in a conflict with a Majharrat known as Scarlet, who has a morbid fascination with Hayley Spears *Crux has been serving on-and-off on the frontline in Burthorpe, trying to push back the Troll invaders and advise the "Commanding Idiots" as best he can. Relationships Crux had a recent relationship with a half Elf by the name of Lizben. The two were together for roughly two years, and had a daughter called Evie. This relationship was short lived, however, when both Lizben and her daughter went missing, leaving Crux distraught and lost for a while, before finally accepting the fact that they were most likely dead. Elasa Swift More recently, Crux's heart has been stolen by a young woman by the name of Elasa Swift, a close relation of the widespread Aluath family. Elasa has been living with Crux in his house in Rimmington since their relationship began, and was present on Ice Mountain when the Demon, K'mar was destroyed. Ultimately, the relationship did not last, with Elasa leaving for an unknown destination, leaving nothing but a note to Garran explaining her absence. "Dear Garran, know that i cannot explain the reason for my leaving, but know that it is to protect you. I do not expect to return any time soon. I want you to be happy and to move on. Know that i will always love you. Elasa." Along with the note was left Elasa's engagement ring, which Garran has kept for reasons unknown. Garran stated soon afterwards that "After so much pain, you forget how to feel entirely...until life just slips away." Garran became desensitised by Elasa's leaving, and not many know his true feelings on the matter. He refrains from mentioning her. Hayley Spears Garran is currently involved in a rather confusing relationship with the Temple Knight Captain, and refrains from discussing the relationship with anyone but her, commenting that it "Makes my head hurt to think where it's going...", Though Crux knows he is happier with someone who is on more equal footing with him, and feels he can talk more openly to Hayley than anyone else. Crux first met the Temple Knight Captain whilst investigating a case known throughout the Inquisition as the Darkrim Incident. Crux and Hayley were the only survivors of the original expedition of six. Skills Garran possesses a natural cunning, and can often win over even the strongest wille {C {C d people with a few well placed words. Crux is also highly intelligent and is able to predict an enemy's movements pretty accurately. Combat skills Crux is highly efficient with a blade, and often uses it as his weapon of choice, able to weild any sword, or variant on the sword, with ease and precision. Crux also possesses a strange ability which embodies itself in a strange kind of lightning with a green-ish tinge to it. This ability serves no other purpose than to shock or paralyse a target, as a really serious blast would either kill Crux as well as the target, or weaken him considerably. The Pendulum Blade Crux forged this blade with the blood of Lorelei Amaranth, and imbued it with a special alloy meant to burn any Demon it comes into contact with. The blade was forged with the specific intention of destroying K'mar, but thus far has not fullfilled it's purpose. Quotes "I try not to fall into the stereotype of the Holier-than-thou torturers and murderers that ''some ''Inquisitors turn out to be..." -''Crux at the Temple of Ikov-'' "Careful, that hat is almost as old as i am!" "The white city, pah! might as well be called the red city!" -''Crux in conversation in the Rising Sun Tavern-'' "I can't stand these 'investigators', they're just doing my job, but their pay is better!" "You never seem to take that hat off...why is that?" -''anonymous-'' "War changes a man, Ashley...degrades us until it's all we know." ''-Garran Crux, in conversation with Ashley Arven-'' Pendulum Theory You see, my friend, the way the world works is like this. Aperson commits an act of evil, that sets the Pendulum swinging one way, and sets imbalance in motion. Another person will then proceed to do something to alleviate that evil, then the pendulum will swing the other way, and this has continued since beings first walked upon Gielinor, and only when we are all gone and silence falls will Guthix's balance be properly rest ored... Trivia *The word 'Crux' is Latin for Cross, but can also mean a Crucial point or Balancing point. *Crux's hat contains the strange ability to always find it's way back to him when lost. *Crux has had several Familiars, including an imp named Morris and a talking purple cat by the name of Xantheon, who had a unique transforming ability. *Crux has in his possession a book, the contents of which change depending on the location and conditions, meaning that it hardly ever displays the same information twice in a row. *Crux once described Yanille as "A nice place to go for a picnic." His reasoning for doing so is unknown. *Crux seems to hate using any kind of bow, claiming they are "cowardly weapons used by those who don't have the guts to face their enemies head on." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Male